magnet
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Professor Tezuka has a new student in his classroom who is alluring and a genius. Fuji Syuusuke falls in love with his professor, but neither of them are brave enough to do anything about it until something terrible happens. Yaoi, lemons, teacherxstudent


**Author's Note: **The plot is taken from the backstory of the Vocaloid song _magnet_, which is a terrific song. This sounds similar to the drabble from Music Inspiration, because it is. I decided to elaborate on it a lot more. It's really long and I didn't expect for it to be so long. I tried making the sex more... just... more instead of my usual rushed "I'm so embarrassed about writing smut" style. Tell me what you think of it please!

I have also officially started college applications. Yeah, so I suppose that will be dominating my life from here until next June. So stressful...

**Warnings: DEFINITELY NOT WORK SAFE. NC-17 UP UP AND AWAY. Attempted rape (more molestation, not full-out penetration rape) and use of toys/bondage. **

**Pairing:** Perfect Pair (Tezuka x Fuji)

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. ;_;

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Tezuka-sensei." The young calculus professor nodded at the group of students that greeted him. After he rounded the corner, he heard an explosion of squeals of "He acknowledged us!" He shook his head as he continued to walk to his office.<p>

It had been a long day and Tezuka was tired. He just wanted to get to his office and relax for a little bit, however, as he approached his office door, he saw his hopes instantly vanish. There was a petite person standing in front of his door, looking around hopefully. Tezuka approached the person. "Hello, how may I help you?" Looking over the person, Tezuka was mentally asking himself if this person was a boy or girl.

"Hello, are you Tezuka-sensei?" The person even had an androgynous voice.

"Yes… and you are?" Tezuka gave up on determining the person's gender. The person was either a very feminine boy or a very flat-chested and androgynous girl.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke. I just transferred to Tokyo University." Ah. So it was a boy.

"Can I help you?" Tezuka asked as he pulled out a key to open his office door.

"Ah… It's my first day and I'm just acquainting myself with all of my teachers. May I come in?" Fuji gave a disarming smile. Tezuka was slightly surprised at the respect that the male showed.

"Of course." Tezuka opened the door and let Fuji enter. "Please sit down." The younger male perched hesitantly on the edge of the seat, betraying his nervousness. Tezuka followed suit, except he sat behind his desk. "Which one of my courses are you taking?"

"Multivariable calculus, sensei." Fuji handed Tezuka a piece of paper. The professor looked at the paper and his eyes widened when they saw the age of the student sitting in front of him.

"You're 17?"

"I'm almost 18, sensei." Fuji seemed slightly annoyed at having to state that fact.

"You're a junior, correct?" The professor was just a little bit upset. He had never had anyone under the age of 18 in his class before.

"I took a little bit of multivariable calculus already, however, the university would not let me not take it." Fuji said quietly. "However, it seems that, based off of your syllabus, that you are well-ahead of what I learned."

"Where are you from?" Tezuka could hear a slight accent in the boy's Japanese, but couldn't place where it was from.

"America. I transferred from Rutgers University in New Jersey." The honey-haired boy responded, looking away from his professor's face.

"What are you studying?"

"I was studying biomedical engineering there, but since Todai doesn't have a biomedical engineering program, I have to choose something else."

"I see." Tezuka read through the rest of Fuji's profile before handing it back to him. "Well, I must work now. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave. I'll see you in class." Fuji nodded. Tezuka took a few papers from a bin on his desk. "Here is a list of expectations. Because semester started 3 weeks ago, we've already had 6 classes. I expect you to catch up, but…" He paused. Normally he did not offer help, but… "If you need help catching up, please email me and I'll schedule some things with you."

"Thank you very much." Fuji seemed relieved. "I'll see you in class, sensei." He stood up, bowed, and walked out of the room. Tezuka's eyes were involuntarily drawn to the teenager's hips, which had a gentle sway to them as he walked.

_No, Kunimitsu. He's 17. You're 27. It's illegal. _He reprimanded himself. But Fuji… was admirable. A college junior at 17 and studying such a tough degree at the same time. He also seemed very polite and wasn't that bad looking. But Tezuka knew that he could not act on those urges. He shook his head out before returning to grading papers, trying to rid his thoughts of Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

><p>Fuji stood outside of Tezuka's office, breathing quite hard. <em>Why didn't anyone tell me that the calculus professor was so stunning? <em>His face was flushed- he was sure of it. When he first lay eyes on the other man, he had hoped desperately that that was the teacher, but it was one of those empty hopes. He had been expecting an old, wrinkled professor. But then Tezuka had begun unlocking the door and Fuji's breath had caught. He knew that he was so screwed for this semester. How anyone could focus on schoolwork when the teacher was so handsome was beyond him. Yes, he was a genius, but he was also a gay teenage boy. Tezuka was hot enough that even if Fuji weren't gay, he would have turned so in a heartbeat. After catching his breath, Fuji began to walk away from the office, looking back a few times, hoping that Tezuka would have 'forgotten to tell him something' and come after him. But no such luck.

The tensai flipped through the course expectations that the professor had given him and he sighed. He would definitely need Tezuka's help, although he was hesitant about accepting his help given his current attraction. _I'm here to study, not throw myself at one of my professors. _Fuji told himself firmly. He resolved firmly to ignore his feelings for his professor and to complete what he had come here for.

* * *

><p>"<em>S-sensei…" The younger boy threw his head back and gave an uncharacteristically low moan. "Ah… P-please…." Tezuka leaned in to nip and suck at the exposed white expanse of his student's neck. He made sure that he left a mark in the spot just above the base of his neck and then he leaned back to admire his handiwork. All the while, he never ceased his thrusting into the lithe body beneath him. "Faster…" Fuji arched his back into Tezuka's body as the professor hit his prostate. <em>

"_Syuusuke…" Tezuka reached down to grasp his student's own erection, reveling in the moans and whimpers of the other._

"_Tezuka-sensei!" The teenager wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. _

"_Say my name, Syuusuke." Tezuka murmured huskily into the pale ear. _

"_K-Kunimitsu!" Fuji screamed out as he reached completion. The professor felt those warm, velvety walls tighten around him and after three more thrusts, he came, filling Fuji's hole with his own essence. _

Tezuka woke with a start as a warm and sticky sensation spread over the lower region of his body. He lay there, gasping and panting. Did he really just…? Again? Kicking aside his blankets, he saw a wet spot spreading on the cotton boxers that he wore to bed. He groaned. He had had Fuji for the past two weeks now and within those two weeks, he had not only normal classes three times a week with him, but study sessions to help him catch up twice a week. Fuji also was eager to help Tezuka with clerical work as well as a thank you for helping him catch up. With every passing minute that Tezuka saw Fuji or felt those deep sapphire blue eyes on him, he was sure that he was falling for his student. Not only was Fuji respectful, but he was also humorous at appropriate times and was also very outgoing in his own way. And he truly was a tensai. Tezuka had never met another student who grasped his class as well as Fuji. His admiration was slowly and dangerously turning into a darker, more sexual attraction.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nnnngh." Fuji screamed when he felt the warm, moist cavern of his teacher's mouth envelope his length. "Tezuka-sensei! Please!" The other deepthroated the erection and Fuji's back arched off the bed, his eyes wide. "Please… stop…" There was a popping sound as Tezuka removed his mouth. <em>

"_Why should I?" He smirked. "You can't do anything about it." He resumed his blowjob and Fuji threw his head back. Tezuka had a point. His hands were tied to the headboard and his legs were unable to close due to the spreader bar he had on. _

"_Please…." Fuji choked that one word out. "I-I want to come…. nngh…. when you're in me." Damn, Tezuka was good at giving blowjobs. His professor gave him a surprised glance before giving one last hard suck and taking his mouth off of Fuji. _

"_All right then." Tezuka smiled. "Turn over. Now. If you want it so much, slut, then beg for it." _

_Fuji shuddered as Tezuka's forceful words sent a thrill down his spine. "Y-yes, master." He whispered, deciding to play along. Pretending to struggle, he attempted to turn around. "M-master, I c-can't…" _

_Tezuka gave a low growl before roughly forcing the tensai onto his stomach. "You dare defy me?" He unzipped his pants to let his erection spring free and Fuji, looking over his shoulder, gave a throaty moan when he saw the other's decently sized length. _

"_N-No master… Please forgive me… I did not mean to… Please… Punish me… Take me." Fuji panted out his responses as he felt Tezuka's hands run down his skin, his nails scratching the surface. _

"_How do you want me to take you?" The low voice in his ear made Fuji writhe in desire. "Do you want me to take you hard and deep? So deep that you'll be stretched out for me the next time we have sex? Tell me."_

"_Gods, yes!" Fuji cried out as Tezuka wrapped a hand around his erection. "Just do it!" And with that, Tezuka plunged into the tensai's body, never relenting in his pace. _

_THUMP! _Fuji woke with a start at the heavy weight that had jumped onto his stomach. He groaned when he saw his pet cat sitting on his stomach, meowing. "Goddammit Miyako, I was having such a nice dream too." He sat up and blindly reached for his lamp, turning it on. "Are you hungry?" Upon seeing her master awake, the black cat leapt off the bed and padded to the door. Fuji followed her, groaning uncomfortably when he saw that he had an erection. _Great, another thing to take care of. _He followed her to the kitchen and refilled her food and water bowls. As she began to eat, he returned to his bedroom, this time closing and locking the door behind him. He stared in dismay at his erection before sitting on his bed. _Might as well. _He shut off the light again but instead of going back to sleep, he reached into the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve a tube of lubricant and a vibrator. After he had those objects in hand, he wiggled out of his pajama pants and boxers. Then on second thought, he also removed his shirt. Lying there naked, he squeezed some lube onto his hand before reaching down to grasp his erection. He gasped when he felt exactly how close he was.

He rubbed his hands together to lube up both hands, then he turned around so that he was on his knees and reached underneath him to tease that ring of muscle with a finger. Gingerly, he breached that hole with his index finger all the while trying to relax. When he managed to fit a finger in, he gasped heavily before trying to fit in another one. The slight burn wasn't painful at all, but was pleasurable. He began scissoring, then after stretching out the hole, he added a third finger and began rocking his hips.

A buzzing sound filled the room when his other hand flicked the vibrator on. He moaned when he felt his fingers hit his prostate and that's when he removed his fingers. For the brief moment between the removal and the entrance of the toy, he felt unsatisfied, but then with one swift thrust, the vibrator- all 7 inches- was inside his body. He let out a scream, not worrying about anyone else hearing and his knees gave out. He writhed, moaned and shuddered as the sensations overtook him. The hand not controlling the vibrator was gripped tightly in the white bedsheets while the vibrator slid in and out of his body. Suddenly, the angle of the vibrator changed as his hand moved and it brushed his prostate. His body spasmed furiously and he curled up, trying to get the vibrator deeper in him. "Ahh… Sensei… Please…." The toy continued to thrust in and out at that angle and Fuji could feel his muscles clamping sporadically around it, intensifying the pleasure. His moans and cries filled the room as he gave one more thrust that hit his prostate straight on and came, splattering the white sheets beneath him with a final scream of 'SENSEI!'. He brought his legs- originally spread to give himself more access- together and slowly removed the vibrator still buried within him. He rolled over onto his back, breathing shallow and panting. It was official. He was in love with his calculus professor.

* * *

><p>The next day after class, Fuji had emailed Tezuka requesting for another study session, this time, however, requesting for help in the topic they were covering in class. Tezuka was surprised because Fuji seemed to generally always understand what they were talking about, however, he accepted Fuji's plea for help and responded with a time for later that evening after dinner. Fuji responded quickly with a 'I'll see you then, sensei." Tezuka idly sat at his laptop for a few moments, remembering the dream that he had last night before shuddering and shutting off his computer. <em>It's illegal<em>, he reminded himself. He had a mental picture of a wanton Fuji beneath him though, and his penis twitched. _Fuck_. For the first time in his life, Tezuka was lusting after someone and of course, it was his very young student that he could not start a relationship with. _Dammit._ The normally composed professor was now slouched in his office chair, looking up at the ceiling in defeat. He decided that he had to get laid and fast.

* * *

><p>Fuji closed his cell phone after sending the email to his professor confirming their study session. He could feel the sexual tension between the two of them, but he could not bring himself to do anything about it. He was afraid that Tezuka would push him away. The professor was extremely intimidating and Fuji could never tell what he was thinking.<p>

He crashed into another person and fell to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Fuji looked up to see a silver-haired male who looked very familiar. "Sorry, are you okay?" The other male extended a hand to Fuji, who took it and stood up.

The tensai smiled. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Okay… I'm Saeki Koujirou." The male held out a hand. Fuji took it.

"I'm-"

"Fuji Syuusuke, right?" Saeki smiled back. "You're in my biology class."

"Oh. Right." Fuji never really bothered learning his classmates' names. He mostly kept to himself. "I'm sorry for running into you like that."

"It's not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Uhm…" Saeki grinned sheepishly. "Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?"

"Just… keep me company, I guess." Fuji replied, taken aback by the invitation. "I mean, I'll go to dinner with you." He smiled again, this time a little bit awkwardly.

"Great!" Saeki looked at a watch on his right hand. "It's 5:00 now. Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"Yes?" Saeki said hesitantly.

"There's a sushi place nearby- Kawamura's Sushi. Would you like to go there?"

"Oh sure!" Saeki beamed. "Come on~" He turned around and began walking towards the main exit of the building and Fuji followed him. The honey-haired brunette wasn't sure why, but he felt uneasy around the other male. However, in spite of his instinct, he shoved aside his suspicions and tried to make the best.

After a rather pleasant dinner, Saeki had invited Fuji back to his apartment off-campus, but the tensai had politely declined, saying that he had a study session at 8 with Tezuka-sensei. Saeki had looked momentarily put-off, but then covered that up with a laugh. "I thought you were a genius, but I guess you just work hard." They were walking back to the campus together.

Fuji forced a smile. "Of course. I must be going now, Tezuka-sensei is waiting for me." Suddenly, Saeki roughly grabbed Fuji and, taken unawares, the smaller boy was dragged into an alley.

"I like you Fuji-kun, I really do." Saeki had pinned Fuji to the wall, who was scared and surprised. He breathed those words before kissing the other boy, forcing his tongue between those lips that he had been eyeing the entire time they had dinner. Fuji was struggling, but Saeki had the advantage of being taller and heavier than the other. The tensai could not kick him, as the silver-haired boy's leg was in between Fuji's, forcing them open. Before Fuji could bite his tongue, Saeki withdrew and began sucking on Fuji's neck, and used one hand to pin the other's hands above his head. His free hand slunk up the button-up plaid shirt that Fuji was wearing and began fondling a nipple. Fuji's struggling intensified as he breathed protests.

"No… Stop, Saeki-kun… Please, stop…" The tensai begged, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"I'm going to make you mine, Fuji Syuusuke." Saeki responded after leaving a hickey on Fuji's neck. He withdrew his hand from underneath Fuji's shirt and began to unbutton it.

"No… Stop…" Fuji arched his back, attempting to force Saeki off of him, but that only made the other more aroused as the small body brushed against him. Saeki was still working on his buttons. "STOP!" Fuji brought up his right leg to his chest and delivered a kick to the silver-haired male's stomach. Saeki staggered back, surprised and winded. Fuji took this chance to run.

He kept running, thankful that he had played tennis and was good at sprinting. Without realizing it, his legs had taken him to Tezuka's office and he had burst in without thinking. Tezuka looked up from his desk in surprise and stood up when he saw the state of his student. Fuji could not imagine what he looked like. He felt filthy. Half of his shirt was unbuttoned and he had tear streaks down his face. Not to mention he could still feel the spot where Saeki had left a hickey. "Fuji-kun…?" Tezuka began moving from his desk towards Fuji. Again, without thinking, Fuji threw himself at Tezuka, who caught him.

"Tezuka-s…sensei." He was crying, sobbing.

"Fuji-kun, what happened?" Tezuka held the shaking teenager, surprised at the state of his normally composed student.

"I….. I…. He…. Filthy…." Tezuka tried to pull away, but Fuji clung harder to his shirt. "Please…. no… don't… let me… go…." His sobs were still intense. Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji and his other hand came up to smooth Fuji's hair.

"Shh… It'll be okay… I'm right here." The professor really was at loss to what to do. Something terrible must have happened to Fuji for him to be in this state. Suddenly, he saw the purple hickey on the side of Fuji's neck. "Fuji-kun… Did someone… rape you?" He felt Fuji tense. "Fuji-kun…"

The tensai drew away from Tezuka instantly. "I-I'm sorry… sensei… I… didn't mean to impose on you." He looked away and Tezuka could see that Fuji was still crying. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry. I'll… reschedule…" However, before Fuji could move from the spot, Tezuka had crossed his office and before he realized it, was kissing the younger boy. _You dumbass._ Tezuka realized what he was doing and then drew back. Fuji's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry, Fuji-kun. That was out of line." Tezuka released the hold that he had on Fuji's shoulders.

"Sensei… Can you… Please… Take me." Fuji's voice was quiet. "I feel dirty…"

"Are you sure you want this, Fuji-kun?" Tezuka asked, his voice just as quiet.

"Yes. I've always wanted it." Fuji responded, looking back up, his voice gaining strength.

"Good. Then we both feel the same." The older male kissed the other again gently, but Fuji wasn't taking any of this nonsense. His lips moved furiously against Tezuka's gentle ones and the professor responded accordingly, the kiss becoming more passionate and intense. Their tongues tangled and Fuji moaned. That sound spurred Tezuka and he ran his hands down Fuji's back to rest on his backside. The two broke apart only when the need for air grew too great, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

"Sensei…" Fuji reached out to undo Tezuka's tie and shirt. The professor did the same, bringing his hand to the front of Fuji's shirt to undo all the other buttons. He brought his head to the pale expanse of Fuji's neck and he bit at the hickey that Saeki left, then sucked hard, making Fuji moan even more. Tezuka backed Fuji up into the office door, using that opportunity to also lock the door. He trusted that no one was there anymore, since classes all ended at 7 and the janitorial staff did not come until 10. But just as a precaution…

The taller male finished unbuttoning Fuji's shirt and lifted the smaller male to pin him against the thick oak door. Fuji gasped and wrapped his still-clothed legs around Tezuka's hips, still attempting to unbutton his professor's shirt. But then Tezuka leaned in to lick at a dusky nipple and Fuji abandoned his attempt to moan and entangle his hands in the other's chestnut hair. "Sensei!" He shuddered when he felt Tezuka bite and nip, then switch his attentions to the other. Fuji's pants were feeling too tight. "Please… I can't…" Tezuka growled before hooking his arms underneath Fuji's knees to carry him to the neat desk. The professor swept aside the papers and textbooks, letting them clatter to the ground and Fuji gasped as he was thrown unceremoniously onto the desk. Tezuka leaned over him and kissed him again furiously.

"I want you so badly, Fuji Syuusuke. From the very first day I met you." He began to undo Fuji's jeans, all the while biting at Fuji's pale skin, leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere. Fuji felt the pain of Tezuka's teeth, but that only made him harder.

"Hurry!" Fuji urged in between whimpers and moans. "I can't…" Tezuka finally removed Fuji's jeans, bringing his underwear down along with them and Fuji let out a scream when Tezuka plunged his tongue into Fuji's hole. "No… please… don't!" But Tezuka did not relent, thrusting in and out, wriggling his tongue around the tight hole. At the same time, Tezuka began to fist Fuji's erection, who let out a cry at this double stimulation and came after mere moments, letting out a low groan.

"I want to be in you." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear.

"I… want you in me." Fuji gasped out those words, still feeling the aftereffects of his orgasm. "Pants… off… now." Tezuka obliged, and took his shirt off as well. Fuji felt his breath stop when he saw Tezuka's well-toned body. He definitely worked out. The tensai slunk off of the desk and kneeled in front of Tezuka.

"What-" Tezuka almost doubled over when he felt Fuji take all of his erection into his mouth. _Oh my god he has no gag reflex. _Tezuka was amazed that he could think coherently as Fuji began moving up and down, wrapping his tongue around the phallus. The professor felt a surge of jealousy when he realized how talented Fuji was at this. Did he ever…? At that moment, the younger male began humming and the vibrations forced Tezuka's mind blank. Reaching down to grip Fuji's hair, Tezuka gently tugged Fuji's head away. His student looked up, confused. "I want to come in you." Tezuka said gently, caressing Fuji's cheek, who leaned into the touch. He held out a hand and Fuji took it to stand up, but then Tezuka forcefully spun the tensai and bent him over the desk. Fuji gripped the edges of the desk and closed his eyes. Tezuka opened up a desk drawer to pull out a container of Vaseline. "It's not the best, but it's better than nothing." Tezuka muttered.

"You could take me dry, you know. I don't mind the pain." Fuji stated softly as he reached behind him to spread his buttcheeks, presenting Tezuka with a very nice view of his twitching hole.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tezuka responded softly after covering his fingers in his makeshift lube and massaging the ring of muscle, which fluttered even more as Fuji shivered.

"Just… put it in already." Fuji whimpered, pushing back against the finger. Tezuka smirked and he pushed his index finger into the hole. He groaned when he felt the warm tunnel squeeze and contract around his finger and he had to resist the urge to just plunge his stiff erection into the younger male. "H-Hurry sensei!" Fuji's head lolled back when Tezuka hooked his finger.

"With pleasure." Tezuka leaned down to whisper into Fuji's ear in a husky and seductive tone that made Fuji look back at him. The professor had to stifle a groan when he saw the tensai's hair sticking to his forehead, the half-lidded sapphire blue eyes and the pink tinge to his cheeks. Tezuka stuck his middle finger into the tensai and began to scissor, all the while probing for that gland that he was positive would make Fuji scream his name. _There._ Tezuka smirked again when Fuji released a wordless scream and began to massage his prostate with two fingers, memorizing the area. Fuji reached back and grasped Tezuka's wrist.

"Hurry, sensei, I don't think I ca- aughh." Tezuka was still pestering that area. "Stop… please… Need you…" Fuji moaned as the torturous, sweet ministrations continued.

Tezuka removed his fingers and placed his erection at the entrance of Fuji's body. However, before he lost himself completely, he made Fuji look at him. "You're clean, right?" He had to make sure.

"… I'm a virgin, sensei." Fuji gave a small embarrassed laugh. Tezuka's eyes almost bogged out of his eyes.

"Really? But… you…" Tezuka gestured wildly, not knowing how to voice his thoughts.

"Hurry, sensei, or else I'll tighten up again." Fuji smiled as Tezuka flushed. He liked this feeling of being stretched open, but he knew that it would feel even better once there was something in him.

"A-are you sure?" The chestnut-haired male was now not as willing to consummate his relationship with the smaller male.

"Tezuka sensei… If you don't fuck me in the next few seconds, I will ride you myself." Fuji said dryly. "I want you. I love you. Nothing changes that." Mouth suddenly dry, Tezuka nodded and began to press into Fuji. Fuji let out a moan as Tezuka's length stretched him even further. The tensai could feel all of his teacher pressing inside of him, the slight curve of his erection spearing him deep.

Tezuka was also in bliss, feeling the velvety muscle of his student wrap around his erection. In the back of his head, he knew that this was so wrong, but upon feeling Fuji around him, he couldn't bring himself to care at all. Especially after that love confession. He continued to press in until his balls pressed against Fuji, who was writhing and moaning wildly underneath him.

"Sensei, please!" Fuji cried out, feeling Tezuka all the way in him. He could feel his professor pulsing in his abdomen.

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka moaned his student's given name and Fuji's eyes widened for a brief moment before the other withdrew and slammed back in, making Fuji scream.

"Sensei!" Tezuka never slowed his pace, slamming in and out of his student, hands gripping Fuji's hips. Distantly, Fuji knew that there would be bruises, but as Tezuka struck his prostate, Fuji's world went white. He thrust back, moans and whimpers of _harder, please, harder _and _faster, sensei… _fell from his mouth.

Tezuka was enjoying this side of his student. He felt that he now knew all sides of his student and deep inside, knew that he was in love with the young male, intensifying his pleasure tenfold. He reached around Fuji and wrapped a large, warm hand around Fuji's erection. "No, that's too much, sensei! I can't… hold it…"

The bespectacled male leaned down to whisper in Fuji's ear, "Don't hold back."

"SENSEI!" Fuji screamed out before spasming and releasing all over Tezuka's hand. He did not stop thrusting even though Fuji had him in a vice-like grip and after a few more thrusts, he came as well, spilling his warm seed deep inside the lithe body beneath him. Both of them gasped for air before Tezuka withdrew from Fuji's body. He saw the white cum leaking slightly out of Fuji's body and his limp penis gave a twitch. Fuji was collapsed against Tezuka's desk, breathing heavily. The professor opened another drawer and took out a box of tissues, handing it to his student.

"Here." Tezuka's breath came short too. Fuji took a few tissues and gave a half-hearted wipe at his butt crack. "You're never going to get clean like that." Tezuka remarked.

Fuji gave a mischievous but tired smile, "I like feeling sensei's essence inside me."

"…" Tezuka's penis gave another twitch as he cleaned himself up. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late…"

"I… I'm sorry." Fuji's smile suddenly disappeared as he began pulling clothes on.

"I live nearby…." Tezuka said awkwardly. "Would… Would you like to spend the night?" His heart soared when Fuji looked back up at him, clear joy shining in those blue orbs.

"Can I?" Fuji asked eagerly and when Tezuka nodded, the tensai's face split into pure happiness. "I would love to, sensei!"

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka said.

"Eh?" Fuji pursed his lips in confusion.

"Call me Kunimitsu, Syuusuke."

"I… I… couldn't…" Fuji stammered. "You're… my sensei."

"After what just happened? I'm taking responsibility of you. You're mine now." Tezuka stated all of this in a matter-of-fact tone as he began pulling on his own clothes.

"… I love you, K-Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled again.

Tezuka paused, before looking at his new lover. "I love you too, Syuusuke." There was no turning away from this now. Consequences be damned, Tezuka Kunimitsu had never felt this way about another human being and he wasn't about to let Fuji Syuusuke go. Ever.

* * *

><p>I honestly can not believe that I wrote that. It's really long, I'm sorry, but I wasn't about to start another multi-chapter fic. Please review and tell me what you think! I would be super grateful~<p> 


End file.
